Denial
by captain lyd
Summary: Takes place after the sixth book. Will the government pass a law on werewolves? And will Harry and Ginny learn how to cope with their realationship? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, J K Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

Werewolves. They're the most terrifying creatures of the night. The very idea that a man, could become a killing machine, and not be able to stop it, is the most frightening thing of all. Of course there are books that make werewolves appear to be enjoyable and safe, the fact is that there are, indeed werewolves among us, and WE are definitely not safe. Many would argue that Werewolves are just normal people with a "Problem". The fact is that these 'people' are destroying innocent lives everyday. These supposed 'people with problems' are biting, and infecting our children. If we don't put a stop to these abominations, we are threatening our children, and our way of living. The only way that we can live safely is by eliminating the dangers in this world. The most dangerous of all creatures, is of course, the werewolf. That is why I urge you people, to vote in agreement for the Anti-Werewolf ruling. Please help us keep our children safe! Thank you!

"What a load of rubbish!" Hermione said waspishly. She glared as Grussell took his seat next to the Minister of Magic. "He acts as if werewolves choose to be bitten. And they're certainly not the most dangerous of all magical creatures that would be Dementors, and many other things, but NO, they wouldn't want to bring attention to anything that would make them seem mortal, so they're just going to pick on-" "Hermione, be quiet!' Said Ron fiercely, 'We want to hear what Tonks has to say in defense."

Harry looked up at the stage, where he saw Tonks walking toward the podium looking, in Harry's opinion, like she was going to throw up.

"Thank you Senator, and thank you lady's and gentleman for coming tonight." She looked around nervously at the crowd. "Well, um,' she cleared her throat. "I believe, and I am sure that all you do too, that although Grussell is 'looking out for our future',' She said putting a heavy emphasis on the last five words. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other grinning. 'he is forgetting that even though werewolves are indeed dangerous creatures, the men and women who turn into werewolves are those innocent victims themselves, that he was talking about earlier." "Hear, hear!" Shouted a voice from the crowd. Tonks, looking heartened, ploughed on with her speech. "And the these poor people only turn into werewolves once a month. Yet you will find that the victims are treated with fear and resentment their whole life. It is because people like Grussell,' Her eyes were flaming as she glared at the crowd. 'who implant false beliefs such as, that because a person is capable of harm at a certain time, even though they can not control and have no choice in being able to control what they do, they should be put to death."

"Objection!" shouted Grussell, rising slightly in his seat.

"This is an open debate Ivar, not a murder trial.' Said the Minister calmly. "She has not stepped out of bounds."

Tonks looked a little shaken with her own daring, yet she bravely continued. "Please show me that I'm not alone in the belief that we should not punish people who fall victim of these tragedies. People who have lived isolation their whole lives, because of a condition that they cannot control.

Show me that we have not become so cowardly, that we will put to death something, just because we fear what it may do." Her words were met with tremendous applause, that Harry, Ron, and Hermione gladly took part in. Tonks smiled, as she took her seat. The minister of magic Stood and cleared his throat. "Grussell, do you have anything to add before we wrap up this debate?" "Yes, please, Minister.' Said Grussell, as he stood, and walked toward the podium. "Lady's and Gentleman, I wish you well, and hope that you will make a sensible choice, at tomorrow's polls.' He looked sneeringly back at Tonks. 'And I feel the duty to inform you that, even though her opinion might not be persuaded in any way by this, my colleague, Miss Nymphadora Tonks, is in fact romantically involved with a werewolf, know as Remus Lupin."


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" Harry heard Hermione gasped in shock. There was a lot of surprised and angry murmuring at this. Harry felt a swoop of anger in his stomach. How did Grussell get that information?

Tonks was looking horror struck, and all the color drained from her face. The crowd was getting louder and rowdy. The Minister quickly stood up, and was trying to calm the crowd.

"Please, please,' He said with a soothing voice that didn't match the nervous look on his face. ' We hope that you will come to vote tomorrow. Let your opinion make a difference. We hope-"

"How do you suppose he knows about Tonks and Professor Lupin?" Asked Hermione looking nervous. "Dunno." Said Ron quietly.

"If he didn't know that it was _Lupin_ I would have said he was just pulling things out of thin air to get people to vote in favor of the Werewolf ban." Said Harry. He glared up at the stage were Ivar Grussell had just taken his seat, looking very pleased with him self. Harry longingly wondered if Grussell would be to far off to jinx.

"It's absolute rubbish!' said Hermione again. "Why would they be worried about this now? When they have so much else to deal with?" "Because.' Said Harry flatly. 'They want to make it look like they are making a difference."

"Well no doubt about it, we're definitely going to have to vote tomorrow." Said Ron.

The crowd had calmed, and was starting to leave the square. Tonks was still sitting in her seat up on stage looking as though some one had put a confounded curse on her.

"Oh dear,' said Hermione quietly. 'The security is gone now, we had better go and talk to her." They made their way trough the crowd to the stage.

"Tonks?' Hermione asked tentatively. "You did great up there. I'm- I'm sure they won't vote in favor tomorrow." Tonks slowly looked up at her. She tried to smile. "Thanks Hermione." She said softly. Harry could see tears in her eyes. "Are you lot going to Molly's?" She asked, quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "She's having a big dinner tonight." "Yeah, we're going." Said Harry. "Listen Tonks,' he said cautiously. 'You really did great tonight. Don't worry about- about Lupin, he'll be fine." Tonks smiled weakly again. "I- thanks Harry." She got up, and turned to them. "See you at the Burrow then." With another sad smile, she turned and disaperated.

That evening, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Weasley house they were greeted with hugs and tears from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Ron-Harry! Oh, Hermione! Are you alright?" She said pulling them all into a huge hug. 'Mum, geroff! We're fine!" Said Ron in a muffled voice. Mrs. Weasley let go of them and wiped off her tears with the corner of her apron.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione! It wonderful to see you again!" Said Mr. Weasley striding over, and giving Ron a hug, and Harry and Hermione claps on the shoulders.

"'Arry!' Said a throaty voice. It was Fleur Delacore. She swooped over and kissed him on both cheeks. 'It 'as been so long!" She said. Bill walked up behind her. "Harry! Hermione, Ron!" He exclaimed, clapping Ron on the shoulder. "How are you?"

"Great." Said Harry with a grin.

Tons of people Harry knew came forward to greet them, including; Kingsley Shackelbolt, Horace Slughhorn, Minerva McGonagall, Charlie, and to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's enormous pleasure, Hagrid.

"I've bin missing you lot.' Said Hagrid, when he finally pushed his way over to them. 'When yer done with all your 'adventures' ya gotta come an visit me an Fang, an Buck- err- Witherwings. We really miss ya." "'Course." Said Harry grinning broader then ever, as he turned to greet Mad Eye Moody who was coming to speak with him.

"Harry,' said Hermione, pulling Harry away from Fred and George who were deep into telling him about their latest creation. (Farting Fudge) "Have you seen Tonks any where?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice. "No.' Said Harry. He had completely forgot about Tonks. "She might be around here though, I haven't been able to get out of that corner." He said, nodding toward the place were Fred and George were now giving Ron a blow by blow account off their first victim's symptoms. "I'll go ask Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermione, starting off for the kitchen. "Good idea." Harry called after her, as he turned back to the twins, and Ron, who was now roaring with laughter.

Later, after the crowd around Harry had subsided, he and Ron walked over to the huge punch bowl on the side of the room, where they were shortly joined by, Hermione. "I asked Mrs. Weasley." She said to Harry. "And if you haven't guessed, she's definitely not here. Tonks, Ron.' She said, glancing at Ron's confused face. "She said that she's been really worried since Lupin has gone back under ground." "He's gone back?" Asked Harry incredulously. "Even though Greyback knows he's on our side?" "Yes, well he's laying low, at least that what Ginny says, but still!" Said Hermione.

Harry didn't answer.

Hearing Ginny's name had sent an electronic shock through him. Knowing that she was in the same building as him was almost unbearable. He had known that she would be there, of course. In fact he had tried (with no avail) to not think about it, or feel apprehensive. But tonight, worrying about other things, seeing all those good old faces… He just forgot. Now that he realized that she was there, probably just in the kitchen making more punch. It took every ounce of will power he had not to go running in there.

"Harry?" Asked Hermione hesitantly. Her concerned, sympathetic look told him that she had guessed his thoughts. "I –um yeah." Harry said, quickly snapping out of his trance. He felt Hermione's concerned gaze linger on the back of his head.

Ron, who clearly noticed nothing, said, "Well, I don't blame Tonks for feeling down, but it must be important that he's there right?' Said Ron. 'I mean, come on! He wouldn't be out there for no reason, now would he?" Harry sensed Hermione drawing back for an attack on how insensitive Ron was, and was extremely pleased that an argument was avoided by an arrival at the Weasley's door.

"Tonks!" He heard Mrs. Weasley exclaim, as she went running out of the kitchen towards the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly made their way to the door. On their way there they almost collided with Ginny, who came pelting out of the kitchen. "Tonks!" She exclaimed as she went forward to greet her. Harry felt his heart do a huge, almost painful cartwheel in his chest at the sight of her blazing mane of hair.

Hermione and Ron were already over by Tonks, so Harry hastened to join them. Try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes off of Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley was already fretting over Tonks. "Dear, we were worried about you!' She said as she pressed food into Tonk's hands. 'Arthur said you did a wonderful job at the debate, I wish I could have seen it.' She went on. ' But I thought it was over quite a while ago. Did they make you stay behind for some interviews?" "Oh, well,' Said Tonks accepting a cup of punch from Mrs. Weasley. 'I-uh just got a little sidetracked." She said avoiding Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes.

"Well, make your self comfortable dear,' Said Mrs. Weasley, steering Tonks toward a large group of people. 'I dare say you know Kingsley, and Mad Eye, an- Oh! Have you met Horace Slughorn?"

"Sidetracked.' Said Hermione looking frustrated, and worried at the same time. 'She was probably crying her eyes out for the last hour." "Why?" Asked Ginny. (Harry's heart did a back flip.)

"Didn't you hear about the debate?" Asked Ron disbelievingly. "Yeah. Well, not really.' Said Ginny, who seemed very comfortable talking even though Harry only a few feet away from her.

'All Dad said was that she put up a really good defense. But no real details."

Harry only half listened as Hermione gave Ginny the account on what had happened.

He found it very disturbing how Ginny seemed to have no problem with hanging out with him. Almost as though she had forgotten completely about their broken off relationship. That, or she simply didn't have feelings for him any more, the latter being almost unbearable to comprehend.

"How in the heck do you think Grussell got that information?" Ginny said angrily after Hermione had finished telling her.

"We don't know.' Said Hermione worriedly. 'But I hope every thing's going to be okay. I mean, if they pass this ban, who knows what will happen to…" She broke off looking nervous and nodded toward Tonks.

"It's not going to pass." Said Ginny confidently, with a hard, blazing look in her eye. "Well, I hope you're right." Said Hermione sounding slightly uncertain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews! Very encouraging! Please continue to tell me how you like it!**

Later that evening, most of the guests had left, and it was just Harry, all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Tonks, sitting around the Weasley's living room.

It was nice, Harry thought, just sitting here… not doing anything…worrying about anything. Harry noticed Hermione giving Tonks furtive looks every so often, and would remember that he was supposed to be feeling bad for her. It was not like he wasn't sorry for her, but he found it hard to think of any one else's relationship, when his and Ginny's was continually pulsing through his mind. But, he was doing his best to put thoughts of Ginny out of his head as he sat there with the rest of the family, and talked and laughed.

"Well,' Said Bill, as he pushed his empty plate away from him, and nodding to Fleur. 'we had better get going. I got to get to work early tomorrow." They got up, and after saying goodbyes to every body, and thanking Mrs. Weasley, they left. Harry smiled, and settled back down on his chair.

"Well, Harry,' Said Mr. Weasley leaning towards him. 'How have you all been doing? We're really worried about you lot." Harry found all eyes on him. The room had gone dead still. He cleared his throat. "We've been doing good. Haven't found everything we've set out to find yet but at least we haven't had any scrapes with the Death Eaters." Harry saw Ginny twitch convulsively out of the corner of his eye.

Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "Well-"

BAMM!

He was interrupted by a gasps and a scream. Harry leapt to his feet, and looked wildly, around. He saw that the front door had swung open revealing Fleur, followed closely by Bill, who was holding up a very bloody, torn up and dead looking, Remus Lupin.

"No!"

Harry heard another scream, and saw Tonks fly out of her seat. There was a look of utmost horror etched across her face.

Mrs. Weasley rushed into the kitchen, while Mr. Weasley, and Bill lowered Lupin to the floor.

Hermione, and Ginny jumped up and ran over to steady Tonks, who's face was so white, Harry was sure she was going to faint. Fleur was standing next to the couch, and was telling a questioning Fred and George how they had come across him. "We were walking to zee gate, and I 'ad seen something lying out in zee snow, so I asked 'Bill, what ez zat?' and so we went over to look, and… and there 'e was." She broke off shuddering.

Hermione now had both arms around Tonks, and Ginny was patting her shoulder. "Is he…' Hermione asked unevenly. 'Is he, dead?"

"No.' Said Bill, as He ripped off Lupin's shirt. Mrs. Weasley came running out with hot water and bandages. 'He's alive, but just barely."

At this, Tonks burst into tears. She wrenched her self away from Hermione and Ginny, and slid down to where Lupin was laying.

Harry stepped closer. Lupin had big black and blue bruise on his left arm, a long cut that went across his chest from his right shoulder to his left side, and there were three huge gashes on his back. Plus, His whole face was covered with little cuts, and there were bruises all over his body.

Tonks was sobbing as she took a cloth from Mrs. Weasley, and began sponging the blood off his face.

"Looked like he apperated here." Said Bill, as he moved out of his mother and Tonks's way. "But of course, that just made it worse. He was in no condition to handle it."

"Yeah, he looks pretty bad.' Said Fred. ' Who, do you think-"

He was cut off by a stern look from Mr. Weasley. "Fred, George, Ron, I need you boys to bring Remus up to the spare room.' He said with a commanding voice.

Mrs. Weasley followed the boys up the stairs, telling them exactly how to lay him down, and on what wounds they had to apply pressure.

Tonks was still sitting on the ground staring at the same spot where Lupin had just been laying. Harry was sure that she was in shock. Hermione bent down, and grabbed her shoulders, helping her up. Tonks didn't say anything as Hermione and Ginny steered her into Ginny's bedroom. After they had gone Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley turned to Bill.

"Well?' Said Mr. Weasley. "Any clue who did it?"

"No.' Said Bill. "But, I didn't look around, we just got him inside."

"I'm going to take a look.' Said Mr. Weasley. 'Bill, Fleur, Charlie, I need you to inform the other members of the Order. They need to watch their backs. And, you lot be careful."

They nodded, and there was a loud crack as the three of them dissapperated. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, and nodded. "All right?" Harry gave a quick affirmative, and followed Mr. Weasley out side. The snow crunched under their feet, as they made their way to the gate. Mr. Weasley and Harry pulled out their wands. _"Lumos."_ They both muttered. There was blood all over the snow. It did look as if Lupin had apperated here. There were marks where he arrived, a few marks that made it look as though he had half dragged him self to the gate, and a big indent where he, no doubt, fell and lost consciences.

"I wonder how long he was here, before Bill and Fleur found him?" Harry said as he and Mr. Weasley bent down to inspect the markings. "I don't know,' said Mr. Weasley standing back up with a grunt. 'But, my guess is to long."

"Who do you think attacked him?' asked Harry contemplating the options.

"Do you think it was Grey Back, or-"

"I don't know who it was.' said Mr. Weasley with a tired, flat sound to his voice. 'But who ever it was did a pretty good job."

"Shouldn't he be moved to St. Mungo's?' inquired Harry. "No,' said Mr. Weasley. 'We don't want to much news of the Order to get out, Harry, and St. Mungo's has a new policy. They have to do a background check of the person, and they need to know why the person needs medical assistance. They also keep their records of who is where out for anyone to view.'

"If Lupin was attacked by Grey Back, we don't want Voldemort to know where he is so he can finish the job.'

'And also,' Mr. Weasley said, dropping his voice a little. 'I believe it is very possible that he wont be treated immediately if we take him to St. Mungo's."

"Why not?" asked Harry, feeling confused.

"Harry, you saw how the people were at the debate. You heard Senator Grusell's view on werewolves. He thinks they're as good as scum. Do you really think healing a werewolf will be one of their top priorities when every body wants them dead anyhow?" asked Mr. Weasley looking Harry straight in the eye.

Harry felt a surge of anger. How could anyone be like that? But he knew that Mr. Weasley's words were all to true.

"We had better get back to the house, Harry.' Mr. Weasley said, straightening up. "No doubt Molly will want us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Hope you like this new chapter! Tell me what you think!**

-CL

Back inside, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were all sitting around the living room.

Mrs. Weasley had just come back down stairs, and announced that she had done all she could, and that the rest was up to Lupin.

"So,' said Fred glancing at the door to Ginny's room before lowering his voice and asking, 'who d'you think did it?"

"Well,' said Mr. Weasley, rubbing his forehead. 'we won't really know for sure until Remus wakes up."

"Yeah, but who?' pressed George. 'Do you think it was Grey Back?"

"Or another Death Eater?" suggested Ginny.

"It would be more my guess that it was a mob after the debate." said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked stunned.

"Oh, no." whispered Hermione.

"Well, think about it,' said Mr. Weasley. 'If Lupin was out and some one recognized him, well, you can figure out the rest."

"But attack?" said Hermione incredulously.

"Yes.' said Mr. Weasley. 'I believe so."

"Where's Tonks dears?' asked Mrs. Weasley. 'She didn't follow us up."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "We help her into my room." said Ginny sadly. "I think she's in shock." whispered Hermione.

"She was looking pretty bad after the debate too." said Harry.

"Well, I am sure she was worrying that something like this would happen.' said Mr. Weasley. 'And she was right." he added quietly.

"Well,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'There's nothing we can do right now, we had better get some sleep. Ron, we put Remus in your room, so you and Harry can sleep in Percy's room. Hermione, Ginny, you two better bunk in Bill's old room tonight."

Everyone got up and said their goodnights. Harry followed Ron up to Percy's old room. As Harry crawled into bed, he thought how nice it felt to be surrounded by people who loved him. But as he tried to fall asleep he could not help but turn over the day's events again and again in his mind.

When Harry finally fell asleep he dreamed that he was trying to find a horcrux amongst a crowd of people. Tonks was on a stage trying to tell him where it was but he couldn't hear her over the shouting in the crowd. Then the crowd started to turn into werewolves. They all turned on Harry, and just as they were about to pounce, there was a bang.

Harry sat bolt right up in his bed.


End file.
